Kronika Pinkamina
TSłynne na naszej wiki (i nie tylko) multikonta Pinkamena, będą od dzisiaj tutaj zbierane. Jakby ktoś nie wiedział o kogo chodzi, to już wyjaśniam - jest to troll, który uwziął się na Gresia, Pimma i ostatnimi czasy na Lenę, a zwłaszcza na Pimma. Oto ich lista: #Wielki Pinkameno; #Książe Pinkamino; #Felligz #Sparkking #Fartacjus #Surim #Anarchio #Hejter1 #Anarchio #Harnamider Ważniejsze edycje jako anonimowy użytkownik #Użytkownik wiki 89.73.64.29 na testowej Vengir Wikia #Użytkownik wiki 89.73.64.29 na Blogowanie Wikia Konta kuzyna #Spiritflame; #SpiritflameXd; #Zenkrofill; #Bulgot; #Zedisson. #Clamor #Zadra #Adagion #Quaroo #Zlecenodawca Pinkamino #Vektar #Kikakan Kronika działalności według kont: Wielki Pinkameno Do uzupełnienia Książe Pinkamino # Wątek na CS # Kolejny wątek z CS-u # Żałosne wygłupy - uwaga, wątek w niektórych miejscach zawiera przekleństwa # Ostrzeżenie od Vengira # Wątek, mający na celu "zastraszenie" Pimma - z obwieszczeniem, że posiada masę multikont. Wątek zawiera wulgaryzmy. # Jeden ze zwyczajniejszych wątków # Kolejny Felligz # Pierwszy powrót i wypowiedź na nowym koncie Spiriego # Kolejna wypowiedź # Nowy wątek # Kolejna wypowiedź # Parę wypowiedzi # Kolejny # Skoro wszystko ma sens, to czemu wątek nie ma sensu? # Kilka wypowiedzi i pierwszy problem # Blog Spiriego # Ostrzeżenie # Wątek skasowany, do podglądu dla adminów # -||- # Wątek dziwny jakiś kolejny # Wątek o głosie Octavii przemieniony w kłótnię o nie wiadomo co # Z innej wiki # Z innej wiki # Z innej wiki # Blog z innej wiki # Z innej wiki # -||- # -||- # Najciekawsze chyba z tej innej wikixd # Silly # Z CS-u xd # Kłótnia # Znowu # Again # [http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:22364 Hepi nie Ti End] Spiritflame # Wątek na Brony Wiki # Again # To jest już trochę bekowe, z EG Wiki xd # Wątek z EG Wiki # No comment. Od nas z wiki # Lena znęca się nad Spirim # ;-; Bez komentarza # Ostrzeżenie # Uwaga, nobody cares!!!111oneone!! # Wat # Wat again # A to było akurat dobre xd # Wut # Oskary ;-; # Haha xd # Lel, co xd # Tak właściwie, nie czaję o co mu chodzi z Pimmem, ale nadal beka # Wątek z EG Wiki SpiritflameXd # Pierwsza poważna sprawa z konta Spiritflame. Jeśli ktoś by chciał post #19, proszę napisać. Zenkrofill Bulgot # Starlight, zła czy nie? # Pierwszy bulwers jako Bulgot # Bulwers again # Lena'y i Reni zamiast Lena i Rani # Zmieńmy tę wiki razem z Bulgotem! # Nicki takie trudne do napisania # Ciekawie... # Cóż za błyskotliwość # Macie popcorn? # Najpiękniejszy fanfik na świecie # Pamiętajcie, że nie wolno pisać Matilda # Taki tam mały spamik # Bulgot jest zabawny... według siebie Zedisson # Zrobię kolejne konto, nikt się nie domyśli ze jestem Spiritflamem ;-; # Tylko dla podglądu przez adminów # -||- # -||- Clamor Zadra Adagion Quaroo Zlecenodawca Pinkamino #Hahahahaha... A nie, on chyba na poważnie ;-; Kikakan # Po raz kolejny odkopuje temat zaczęty z poprzedniego multikonta # Wyrażanie zdania o Gildzie # Próba zbajerowania mnie (mnie czyli Edielle, bo akurat to sekcję teraz opisuję) # Szukanie obrońcy w Vengirze # Kolejne dziwne pomysły # Znów szukanie obrońcy # Znów udawanie miłego # Marna próba obrony i dość nieprawdopodobna historyjka z Centrum Społeczności # A wiec jesteśmy w sądzie, a Pinkamino jest jak Voldemort, jego nicku nie wolno wymawiać Sparkking Z MLP EG wiki #Pomysł na fanfiki #Jeden z bardzo licznych wątków o Dazzlings #Poprawianie błędów na cudzych profilach to naprawdę niezbędna pomoc ;-; #Znów poprawianie błędów na cudzym profilu #Ponownie poprawianie błędów na profilach #I ten niecny plan pozbycia się bana. I to wkurzanie autorki profilu #Zapraszamy na pierwszy odcinek cyklu "Teorie spiskowe Spiriego o Dazzlings". I perfekcyjny pocisk Vengira #Tym razem, drodzy widzowie, przyjrzyjmy się teorii spiskowej o ludzkiej Twilight #Trochę spamerski wątek #O wyborze subforum #Kreatywność temacie Sunset Shimmer #O tolerancji #What #Wypowiedź w pewnym wątku #Tu wcale nie ma reklamy innej wiki i jedna ze śmieszniejszych moich (Edielle) rozmów ze Spirim #Skąd on to bierze #Te wymysły się ciągną i ciągną #Spiri jest bardzo zaniepokojony #Ktoś tu nie słyszał o Adblocku #Gramatyczny apel #Piżama party! Yay! #Spiri uczy nas u multikontach, co za ironia xd #W sprawie anonimów #Heh, to poczucie humoru #Takie ciut lizusowskie #I znowu wracamy do rozdwojenia jaźni ;-; #Miszcz języka polskiego #Taki tam fail #Buendy #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 1 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 2 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 3 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 4 #Dodanie teorii do artykułu #Dodanie teorii do artykułu 2 #Ale panie, po co to komu? #Hahaha, nie no, on tak na poważnie chce uprawnienia? I Punkt dla AhJohna xd #No ale serio, ktoś potrzebował takiej dyskusji? #Niech mi ktoś wyjaśni, po co on to wypisuje? ;-; #Whaat? ;-; Vengir i tak wygrał #Złe subfora #Dosyć krótkie #No kto by na to wpadł? ;-; #Jeden wielki off top #Genialny pomysł Pinkie pie the best!!!!!!! #Trochę nie ogarniam o co Spiriemu tu chodziło #Tu mnie (Edielle) już ostro wnerwiał tymi głupotami #Spiri coś za bardzo lubi poruszać temat nagości i pewnej części ciała ;-;, ciąg dalszy tego "Whaat? ;-; Vengir i tak wygrał" #Spiri jest specjalistą i nas uczy xd #Kto to ogarnia ma ciasteczko #Dobra dwa ciasteczka xd #Jak zabawnie #Moje (Edielle) starcia z dwójką niezwykle wkurzających ludzi, Pinkie pie the best i Spirim #Pyta Vengira jak wyrocznię #Że co #Ciekawe, Spiri jako Spiritflame i jako Sparkking chce pisać poradnik XD #O zamykaniu wątków #Komentarz pod jednym blogiem z fanfikiem, jest ich tam kilka #Ja też nie wiem co Tu cyztam. #Niech Spiri zostanie nauczycielem angielskiego xd #Tworzenie regulaminu #Niedopracowany regulamin #Spiri się wnerwia #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 5 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 6 #Bez domysłów nie da się żyć #Spiri chce tworzyć nowy serial #Stroje Dazzlings #Znaczek Spiriowego kucyka xd #What again #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 7 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 8 #Próba zareklamowania swojej wiki z pomyłką tablicy #Próba zareklamowania swojej wiki na właściwej tablicy #Zapraszanie na swoją wiki na profilu #Co ma piernik do wiatraka? #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 9 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 10 #Ciekawostka o Arii Blaze #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 11 #O artykule Cadance #Kolejne nudne głupoty #Spiri znowu daje porady #Więcej nudnych głupot #A ten ciągle o teoriach i swojej wiki #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 12 #Rozkazy #I znowu o swojej wiki #Zapraszanie innego usera na swoją wiki #[http://pl.mlpeg.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:15794 Fo'r'''dery, ponowne zmyślanie o ''kuzynie w dalszej części wątku i granie na nerwach] #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 13 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 14 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 15 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 16 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 17 #Problem z plikiem #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 18 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 19 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 20 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 21 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 22 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 23 #Edycje Spiriego w artykułach 24 #Kolejne głupotki #Maniak Sonaty Dusk chyba #Ma co chciał, tego upragnionego admina na małej wiki #Dziwny anonim #Brokatowy problem #Skarga na usera #Tyle pytań #W sprawie artykułu o Cadance #Co on ma z tą Sonatą? #Haha jakie śmieszne i kreatywne ;-; #Tego nie można normalnie skomentować ;-; #Po prostu można pęknąć ze śmiechu #Opinia o piosence #O spoilerach 5 sezonu #Teoryjka, spamik, czy coś tam #Jego przypuszczenia o odcinku #Sonata Dusk everywhere Z Pony Caffe wiki którą sam założył Z Mlp tobe Wiki którą sam założył Z Gothicpedii Z MLP! Gra-Wciel się w kucyka! Wikia